Do You Have to Go Today?
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: A moment to forget the stress of the world, and a moment to add a little more.  Kigo, inspired by artwork by Mag.


Do You Have to Go Today?

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." The artist Mag (fortheloveofpizza . deviantart . com) owns the art piece and writing piece this story is based on. I own whatever I write/create. Don't steal and don't sue.

Though her claim to fame was being able to do anything, Kim Possible had found the week more than a little stressful. She was in the final stretch for her junior year at college, and she had sworn to be completely focused on her schoolwork, come hell or high water.

As she angrily discovered, hell and high water came hand in hand; hell in the form of a presentation that demanded long hours of research and planning, and high water in the form of suddenly swarming super-villains. It was far too much for even Kim to handle, and so she turned to the only person she could think of for help: Shego.

For her part, Shego was helpful. Granted, it took a few puppy dog pouts and more than a few kisses to get her to go save the world on her own, but she did it nonetheless. She would have teasingly complained after the missions, but Kim was always chest-deep in the college's library when she returned home to their posh apartment.

Even when Kim came home, Shego had little to no opportunity for teasing. The red-haired woman would shuffle in through the door, acknowledging Shego with a weak mumble at worst and a small wave at best. As Kim would crawl into bed next to her, not even changing out of the clothes she had worn, and press a weary kiss against her cheek, Shego could see the frazzled expression on her face. Before she could say a word, however, Kim would collapse on the bed, asleep the moment her head was settled on her pillow.

The only reason Shego did not give Kim her personal brand of pouting was because she had sworn the presentation would be done Thursday night. For that reason, she stayed quiet and let Kim sleep. While she sat playing with Kim's long hair Wednesday night as the younger woman slept, she was struck with an idea.

It was very simple, somewhat heartfelt, and guaranteed to work exactly as she wanted it to. When Kim came home Thursday night, they would celebrate the completion of her presentation. With that thought in her mind, Shego smiled and laid down, gathering Kim against her to follow her into sleep.

----------

Kim leaned back against the door after closing it. She stood still and quiet for a moment before letting out a long, heavy sigh. Her face broke into a broad smile as she stretched, and she could not stop herself from turning a cartwheel in the hall.

"Shego!" she called. "I'm home!" She dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes, still smiling. She paused when there was no reply and looked down the hall. An unusual sight greeted her: the door to their bedroom was closed. Confused and curious, Kim walked toward the door. It was only nine thirteen—she had been coming home at eleven thirty or later that week. Shego rarely went to bed before eleven.

A moment of worry overtook Kim as she neared the door. It could be that Shego was angry with her and simply did not want her in the bed that night. Kim winced at the thought. She had learned years ago—when she and Shego fought on opposite sides of the law—that saying an angry Shego was not easily dealt with was a gross understatement.

The moment passed as she remembered that it was Shego she thought about. If Shego was angry, she would not resort to petty squabble tactics like kicking Kim out of the room for a night. She would simply say so. In the past, she might gone the route of fighting Kim, hands blazing, and tossing her out of the apartment for a week or so after winning. Kim had to admit her lover's patience had greatly improved, and it made her that much more endeared to her. It also made her confident enough to open the door to their bedroom.

"Shego?" she asked, pushing the door open. Her hand fell away from the doorknob at the sight she found, the door swinging a bit farther without her. The lights were out in the room, and candles—large, sweetly scented candles—were set out all around. Flames fluttered from their wicks, but the fire shone brilliant green.

What drew Kim's attention most lay stretched atop the bed: Shego, looking all the world like a panther who had spotted the most tempting prey. She fixed Kim with her famed predatory gaze before smiling slowly. Kim felt her knees go weak. The seductress's smile Shego wore was one she had created and perfected solely for Kim, and it never, ever failed to work.

"Welcome home, Kimmie." The purr in her voice had also been made specially for Kim, and it, like its smile counterpart, worked wonders on the redhead. She lifted her hands from her stomach—her _bare_ stomach, Kim noticed—and slid them through her hair. Her back arched as she stretched with a content sigh.

_Don't stare,_ Kim thought. _Don't stare. Don't stare. Don't—oh, God, black lace._ A blush burned her cheeks, and she was unable to turn her eyes away. Shego saw her and laughed. The green flames' light danced on her pale skin and brought out the emerald luster in her black hair. She stood from the bed and began to saunter across the room.

Shego's hips swayed gently as she walked. Her green eyes were bright. She was lovely curves everywhere. It took everything Kim had to resist her, but only for a moment. After that, she gladly gave in and met Shego in the middle of the room. She wrapped her arms around the older woman, fingers stroking the smooth plane of her back. With a hum of pleasure, Shego pulled Kim flush against her, pressing Kim's head to lay against the swell of her breasts.

"Shego." The name came out a mix of a moan and a sigh. Kim kissed the small hollow between Shego's collarbones, breathing in the scent of cinnamon and leather. Shego slipped a finger beneath her chin, tipping Kim's head up for a soft, open-mouthed kiss. They retreated to the bed, falling into each other's arms. There they stayed, passing the night distracted by each other.

So distracted, in fact, that Kim completely forgot to turn on the alarm clock next to the bed for the following morning.

----------

Sometimes, when a person wakes at the same time every day for many days, they no longer need an alarm clock. His or her body will wake up at the time it has been trained to do so. When the person has been suitably distracted all throughout the night, however, the timing will be slightly off.

Kim woke, eyes opening as sleep left her completely. She sighed, a smile coming to her as she remembered the night before. On her stomach, she let her left arm trail through the warm space under the sheets next to her. Shego was already up, she knew; the black-haired woman loved to wake up in a hot bath. Still smiling, Kim turned her head to look at the clock on the nightstand.

Seeing the time, she suddenly learned that her class—the one she still had to give the presentation in—had started five minutes ago. Instantly, she leapt out of the bed, nearly falling over because the sheets were tangled around her legs. She tucked into a dive roll to avoid hitting the floor, the tumble ending thankfully near the walk-in closet. She was in and out in a flash, an outfit in her hands. It took her even less time to throw the clothes on, and she all but ran to the bathroom.

She barely spared Shego a glance, somehow keeping her balance on the steam-slicked tiles on the floor as she went to the sink. From her place in the tub, Shego watched, still half asleep, as Kim pulled a brush through her hair and gargled with mouthwash at the same time.

"I thought you were done," Shego murmured.

"I finished making it!" Kim gasped after spitting out the mouthwash. "I still have to give my presentation!" She grabbed her lipstick and uncapped it, willing herself to calm down to apply it properly. Shego, sleepiness vanishing and deviousness returning, came up with a quick plan and fought to hide the grin that came from it.

She leaned against the edge of the tub, laying her cheek against her lightly curled fist. She would not turn and accidentally give away the desire she knew was plain in her face, and so looked out of the corner of her eye at Kim's back. With the fingers of her free hand, she combed her wet hair, tussling it slightly.

"Do you have to go today?" she asked, voice low and even. In her frantic state, Kim did not pick up on it.

"Yes, and I'm late enough as it is!" she replied. She capped the lipstick, put it on the sink, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. After a moment, she decided her hair and makeup were decent enough, but she had to fix her clothes. The top of her red blouse was unbuttoned, and her tie only laced under its collar.

"All right," Shego sighed. She turned away slightly, a smile sure to betray her curling her lips. "Could you give me that towel?" Kim turned on heel, grabbing a green towel from the hanging fixture on the wall. She transferred it to the hand nearest to Shego. It was not out of modesty that she looked at the door while she did this; she was running through a checklist in her mind, making sure that she had everything she needed and that she knew how to give the presentation backwards and forwards.

With the slickness of the tiles and her own distractedness, Kim had no chance to stop herself from falling with a gasp when Shego took her wrist the second it was within reach and tugged. She fell into the full tub with a splash, the water flowing over the edge. Surprise kept her still and silent for a moment.

She had landed directly in Shego's lap. Shego's arms had curled around her possessively: one draped over her legs, and the other behind her back. The hand of the arm behind her back rested on her ribs, its fingers on her breast. A devilish smile was on Shego's face, green eyes glittering.

"Do you _really_ have to go today?" The moment of surprise was broken.

"SHEGO!" Kim managed to free herself from Shego's grasp, though there was little more she wanted to do than to remain. She looked down at herself, sighing. Her khaki pants and red shirt were soaked; she'd have to change. Dripping, she went to the bathroom door, but paused when she reached it. She turned to look at Shego, who still sat smiling wickedly at her.

"I'll come home right after I give my presentation," Kim murmured. Her own seductive smile came easily. "Then we have all weekend." She strode out of the bathroom, leaving Shego somewhat dumbfounded. It wasn't until Kim shouted, "See you later, Shego!" that she came back to herself. She leaned back in the tub as the front door closed, smiling to herself.

There were few things Shego was patient about, but having Kim in her arms was one of them.

—_end—_


End file.
